<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>APH ABDL Christmas Drabbles by skybluebuttons</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24433855">APH ABDL Christmas Drabbles</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/skybluebuttons/pseuds/skybluebuttons'>skybluebuttons</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hetalia: Axis Powers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>ABDL, But really this is mostly gen fluff, Gen, Infantilism, M/M, Obligatory Holiday Fluff, technically</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2015-12-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:22:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>793</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24433855</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/skybluebuttons/pseuds/skybluebuttons</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>For context, I imagine this scenario happening at a big Christmas party held for all the Little nations &amp; their caretakers.♥</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Germany/North Italy (Hetalia), South Italy/Spain (Hetalia)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Feliz Navidad ~ Spamano</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The sudden strum of guitar strings in the room made all the littles’ heads turn from their activities. Spain smiled back at all the bright eyes, full of curiosity.</p>
<p>“Santa’s not here yet, so I thought we’d help his reindeer fly a little faster with a sing-a-long. After all, the best way to spread Christmas cheer is singing loud for all to hear, no?”</p>
<p>Everyone lit up and ran excitedly to sit cross-legged around Spain. He grinned and moved his fingers across the strings, starting up the tune of <i>Feliz Navidad.</i></p>
<p>As he started singing, a chorus of childish voices joined him, some even clapping and many caretakers singing along as well.</p>
<p>Romano stared up at his his Papa, not singing at all but frowning instead. He loved his Papa’s singing, but he didn’t like it at all right now. Papa’s singing was supposed to be just for him. But now everybody else was taking up all of Papa’s attention. Needless to say, Romano was one jealous little boy.</p>
<p>Warm green eyes were suddenly meeting his and Romano smiled under his Papa’s loving gaze.</p>
<p>“Lovi, sing along with Papa!” Spain sang, fingers failing to falter in their rhythm.</p>
<p>Romano felt nervous at first, but as Spain kept his gaze on him and only him, he felt that right then it was just him and his Papa singing. He never had to be scared or worried around Papa, so he opened his mouth and sang along.</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <b>“I wanna wish you a Merry Christmas, I wanna wish you a Merry Christmas, I wanna wish you a Merry Christmas, from the bottom of my heart~!”</b>
  </i>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The original can be seen <a href="https://aph-abdl.tumblr.com/post/135736225314/feliz-navidad-spamano">here!</a></p>
<p>This drabble is pretty light on the AB content but the thought of Spain playing a bunch of Christmas songs and singing along with everyone in the room was too cute and I wanted to share it. (Also yes I totally nabbed that line from Elf haha).</p>
<p>Wishing everyone the Happiest of Holidays!♥</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Cookies & Milk ~ GerIta</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This is set in the same scenario as the previous drabble. I hope you all enjoy!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Little hands grasped the edge of the snack table as Italy peeked up from his spot on the floor. There were so many yummy things! His Papi had fed him some snacks earlier, but he was hungry again.</p><p>His eyes lit up once he saw what he was looking for: the yummy Christmas cookies! They were so pretty and had lots of different shapes! He carefully picked up a snowman one and started nibbling on it. So yummy!</p><p>Feliciano blinked, cookie still partially in his mouth, as a shadow fell over him. Looking up, he saw his Papi standing over him. Oh no! He hoped his Papi wasn’t mad at him!</p><p>Germany knelt down and gently put a hand on Italy’s head. “Alright Feli, that’s your last cookie for awhile, okay? I don’t want you spoiling your dinner. Besides, we have to make sure we leave some for Santa.” He smiled and tapped Feliciano gently on the nose, making the little boy giggle.</p><p>“I’m sorry, Papi! It’s only because they are pretty and glittery AND yummy! But I’ll be good, promise! I don’t want Santa to not have cookies! Then he’ll be sad and I want Santa to be happy!” He gave Germany a bright, cookie-crumb-covered smile.</p><p>Germany returned the smile while pulling out his handkerchief to clean his little boy up. “I know you do, Feli. You’re a very good boy. It’s nice that you want others to be happy.” He successfully wiped the crumbs off Italy’s face, despite the little giggling and trying to dodge the handkerchief. “There we go, all better.”</p><p>Italy smiled wide, feeling giddy from all of his Papi’s attention. Suddenly his eyes lit up and he started bouncing in place. “Papi! Papi! I have a secret to tell but it’s super duper secret!! So you have to keep it right in your ear, okay?”</p><p>Ludwig smiled, enjoying seeing his little boy so happy. He indulged him, kneeling closer and cupping his ear, awaiting the secret Italy had to tell.</p><p>Italy grinned and scooted closer, leaning in to whisper in his Papi’s ear. “These cookies are yummy but they aren’t as good as what my Papi makes ‘cuz he makes the bestest yummiest cookies ever!”</p><p>Germany smiled wider with a blush, always off-guard with Feliciano’s kindness and open affection, regardless of whether he was little or big.</p><p>Feliciano suddenly let out a big gasp as he was scooped up in Ludwig’s arms, giggling as his Papi nuzzled him with his nose. “Papi will only make the best cookies for you, because you’re the best little boy in the world and I love you,” he whispered, dropping a kiss on the top of Italy’s head.</p><p>Feli felt warm and gooey inside and hugged his Papi tight as he carried him. “I love you too, Papi! So so so much!” Feeling giddy, he snuggled into his Papi’s shoulder, perfectly content as he was carried down the hall.</p><p>“Ve? Papi, where are we going?”</p><p>“Hm, my silly little boy, don’t you know? We’re going to get your bottle. Cookies are best when they go with milk. Even Christmas ones.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>As with pretty much all my fics, this has been ported from <a href="https://aph-abdl.tumblr.com/post/135785385559/cookies-milk-gerita">its original on my Hetalia blog!</a></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>